Espers v.s. Pokemon
by Chaos Earth
Summary: Sabin, Terra and Shadow get in a Pokemon vs Esper Battle. R/R.


*Authors Note: As you might have figured out, I like Final Fantasy. This will be my 4th FF3 fic, so I hope I get as great of reveiws for this story as I have for others. This will be a twist though, a crossover between Final Fantasy and Pokemon.*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Espers v.s. Pokemon  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day out, while Sabin, Shadow,and Terra were walking down the dusty road on their way to Jidoor. They had no problems at the time and were just enjoying the scenery.  
"This is quite a long walk, isn't it Sabin?," asked Terra.  
"Yes, it gets me a bit tired every time I walk it," he replied.  
They kept walking.  
Shadow noticed something in the distance, it looked to be a young japanese boy with a red baseball cap on. He had a few red and white balls on his belt, but what were they?  
"Look up ahead," said Shadow.  
"Who is that?," asked Terra.  
As they walked closer, the boy stopped and waved to them, "Hey guys! Who are you?"  
Sabin said to him, "This is Shadow and Terra, and my name is Sabin. What's your name?"  
"My name is Ash Ketchem, I'm from Pallet Town, and right now I'm looking for the town called Viridian City. Do you know where it is?," he asked.  
"There is no Viridian City around here. We're on our way to Jidoor, do you want to come?," Shadow asked.  
"No, that's OK," said Ash, "But before we part, do you collect Pokemon?"  
"What are Pokemon?," Terra asked.  
  
"Well, they are these creatures that evolve into bigger, better creatures, and you use them to attack people with!," Ash replied.  
"Well, we don't have Pokemon, but we have something like them. They are called Espers," said Sabin.  
"Wanna make them fight?," asked Ash.  
"Sure," said Sabin.  
  
  
*~~~ROUND #1~~~*  
  
"For my first Pokemon, I choose Charizard," hollered Ash, throwing onr of his Pokeballs. It turned colors, and the big orange dragon popped out and roared.  
  
"For my Esper, I choose Bahamut," hollered Sabin. He pulled the Magicite out of his pocket, and a flash of light emited from it. The big black dragon appeared and roared even louder, making the Charizard piss itself.  
"Charizard, FLAMETHROWER!!!," yelled Ash.  
Charizard blew a big stream of flame at Bahamut, but didn't even affect him.  
Bahamut sucked in his breath, and blew out a huge blue fireball, bigger than Charizard, twice his size.  
Charizard launched backwards into a tree, snapping it straight in half, leaving splinters stuck in Charizards skin.  
  
"You killed my Charizard!," cried Ash.  
"That's what I thought we. . .," started Sabin.  
  
"You are going to pay for this in the next round you son of a bitch!," said Ash.  
  
  
*~~~ROUND #2~~~*  
  
"For my next Pokemon, I choose Caterpie," yelled Ash in a fury. Caterpie popped out of the Pokeball.  
"And I use my Esper, Kirin," said Terra. Kirin emited from from the beam of light, trmping on Caterpie squishing him into a bug pancake.  
  
Ash looked at his Caterpie and started to cry.  
  
  
*~~~ROUND #3~~~*  
  
Shadow says to Ash, "Look Ash, We've been fighting you now for a few minutes, and we've won each time. Do you want to quit now while you still have your POKEMON?"  
"NOT UNTIL I KILL ONE OF YOUR ESPERS THINGIES!!!," Ash screamed, face red as hot coals.  
Shadow says back, "OK."  
  
Ash pulls another Pokeball off his belt, and throws it on the ground. A big bird Pokemon pops out.  
"His name is Zapdos," says Ash pleasently, "Took me a long time to catch him! Do your worst!"  
  
Shadow pulled out a Magicite Crystal. He said, "You like birds do you? Check this one out."  
Light shines from the crystal, and a giant bird appears.  
"It's name is Tritoch," says Shadow emotionless.  
  
"Zapdos! Do Thunder Attack!," hollers Ash.  
Zapdos flies around, then dive bombs at Tritoch. It unleashes a mighty blast of Thunder. Tritoch takes the shock and falls down, but gets up quickly.  
"GO ZAPDOS!!," screams Ash, "I WANNA WIN JUST ONCE!!"  
  
Tritoch opens it's beak and fires a thunder attack back. The attack fries Zapdos. Zapdos flutters to the ground, then smashes it's face against a really sharp rock, leaving gooey stuff all over the ground.  
  
Ash just stares at the 3 friends.  
"Why is he looking at me so funny?," asks Terra.  
"Maybe he likes you Terra!! Ha ha ha!!," jokes Sabin.  
"I think he's mad," said Shadow.  
  
Ash ran at the group, fists spinning in a motion of hatred.  
  
Ash was just about to "spear" Shadow (like the wrestlers do), when Shadow pulled out a dagger, stabbing Ash in the head spraying head juices everywhere.  
The 3 friends enjoyed a good laugh, then finished their walk to Jidoor where they had some of the best coffee they ever tasted.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Author's Note: Hope you liked my story, and please reveiw, NO FLAMES PLEASE, uless you think it really sucks, but I hope you don't. READ MORE OF MY STORIES!!!* 


End file.
